flyfffandomcom-20200222-history
Backstory
Flyff is unique in that its backstory is not spoon-fed to the player, but rather is hinted at through a vague, incomplete official backstory and ingame NPC dialogue. This makes a fascinating challenge for those who accept it. (the backstory has also been released for years for those of you who look at the prologue button) The Story of Madrigal and the Three Clown Gods Chapter 1: Birth Once 5 beings of limitless power got, struck by a strange mood, decided to create a world full of magic and inexhaustible energy. They met and laid the foundations that would define the world they were to build. *'Raon', created Fire, to temper the souls of the world's inhabitants. *'Herness', created Water, for life to flourish. *'Ipuli', created Wind, for life to breathe. *'Shelid', created Earth, for life to grow. *'Ishirut', created Lightning, to remind those that watched the skies that they were not alone. They then created this land, and called it Roika. Chapter 2: Rhisis Life in the world known as Roika was very good for a long time. The Human Race was made and spread across the world—they began to grow and proliferate. The Creators smiled at the life they had created and continued to bless Roika's inhabitants. Over time, however, the humans grew lonely and begged the Creators to give them companions. They wished for friends they could turn to in times of difficulty. Benevolent as always, the Creators then brought life to the Dwarpets—short but stout and skilled humanoids that possessed many useful secrets. Happy, the Dwarpets and Humans developed the rest of their world and lived in harmony for many generations. All things seemingly perfect, the Creators soon grew tired of watching over the life they had created. They prepared to leave Roika forever with the intent of returning home. The Dwarpets and Humans begged the Creators to stay. "Sadly," the Creators said, "we cannot. But we will leave someone to watch over you." The Creators then created the powerful Rhisis—a being in the likeness of the ones who made her. She was then bestowed with the duty to protect all life on Roika. Rhisis watched the land for thousands of years, but each year she began to grow more and more lonely. The pain of being left behind with no equal, no companion of her own began to occupy her mind... Chapter 3: War of the Gods One day, Rhisis drew energies from three aspects of herself and created the Three Clown Gods. *She created God Bubble, who represented Rhisis' joy and purity. *She created Goddess Shade, who represented her fear and rage. *She created Goddess Iblis, who represented nothing more than her apathy and neutrality. Shade, feeding on the very aspect she was created from—Rhisis' anger, set about to destroy Roika and the mortals who lived there. She furiously severed a section of Roika and sent it afloat. She had hoped that the people living on this chunk of continent would soon perish. However, this chunk of land became known as Madrigal, and with their own ingenuity and the help of the Dwarpets, the Humans survived, rebuilt their cities, and began to strive once more. Shade, enraged that she had failed, created a race of creatures known as Masquerpets. She sent them to destroy the people of Madrigal. Hearing the sounds of battle and disapproving of Shade's actions, Bubble knew he had to intervene. He struck out at the Masquerpets with such might that he split Madrigal into 3 main continents and scattered the Masquerpets throughout them. Iblis, uncaring, simply watched and did nothing. Not much is remembered from this time, but Ancient stories speak of eight brave Heroes called *Heren, the Slayer *Billaon, the Templar *Roentel, the Force Master *Aenn, the Seraph *Lillip, the Arcanist *Offerep, the Mentalist *Curenen, the Harlequin *Hynan, the Crackshooter that stood up to Shade and her Masquerpet army. It is said that they sacrificed their own lives to defend the inhabitants of Madrigal, succeeded, and that the mortals of Madrigal had won. Chapter 4: Rebirth Ages passed and the people of Madrigal began to grow strong and to once again thrive. Unfortunately, peace was never quite realized and Shade's evil Masquerpets still roam the lands. Inspired, however, by the legends of the old Heroes and knowing full well that Madrigal is far from safe, they now train themselves to inevitably face Shade's Masquerpets and to prepare for the day when Shade herself will return to destroy them all... Category:Gameplay